1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to shower heads and more particularly to shower heads designed to produce a wide, conical water spray pattern during low or high water pressure conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of shower heads that provide pulsating or non-pulsating streams of water are known in the art. Most shower heads are also adjustable which provide a wide variety of flow patterns. Unfortunately, when the water pressure is relatively low (below 30 P.S.I.) the size of the spray pattern is destroyed.
Some shower heads design to create large spray patterns are relatively large structures comprised of large flat, circular structures with perforations or large bulbous structures with internal impellers or rotators that rotate or wobble when water flows through them. Unfortunately, many homeowners find large shower heads visibly distracting.